Episode 5784/5785 (9th December 2010)
Plot Hazel is thrilled when Aaron reveals that he and Jackson have patched things up and he's committed to him, however Paddy still has his doubts. Later, Aaron and Jackson escape from the hospital and head to Bar West. Jackson feels pitying eyes are on him and worries he's not ready to face the world yet. With renewed determination, Jackson finally agrees to go in and although he's conscious all eyes are on him, he tries his best to enjoy himself. When they return to the spinal unit, Jackson breaks down as he's hit by the reality of his life now. Distraught and feeling helpless, Hazel rashly promises her son that he'll be in his new home in time for Christmas. Meanwhile, Marlon is shocked when he arrives home to find Paddy in the living room with the Xbox and a pizza. Marlon is awkward and claims pizza won't stop him being angry, but he can't help but smile when he's faced with the little things that make their friendship. As Paddy apologises, it's clear his words are heartfelt. Elsewhere, Chas starts to feel guilty about the sham wedding, especially when Lisa laments the fact that the ceremony will be the first family occasion without Shadrach and Zak says that he'd be honoured to give her away. Chas feels even worse when she hears that Carl's kids will be present on the day. Also today, Jai catches Charity out; Lisa is fed up with Wishing Well freezing up over winter; and Brenda is unenthused when Terry invites Viv to spend Christmas Day with them. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Nurse Summers - Vanessa Hehir *Barman - Matt Firth *Drinker - Danny Stewart *Dominic Bennett - Ryan Cerenko Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Café Hope - Café *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Dale Head - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Jackson's room, corridor and exterior *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Hotten street *Bar West - Bar Notes *This was a one-hour episode due to Coronation Street's live 50th anniversary episode airing at 8.00pm, which was similarly an hour long. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,370,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes